Explorers of Aartis
by Deathrex007
Summary: Introduction: After the events of RWBY Volume 4. Ruby Rose made it to Mistral, Does the same as the other team members of JNR. But something went wrong after Ruby picked up a strange device dropped by a mysterious stranger, embarking her on an adventure she didn't expect. Note: Spelling errors may occur (it will also be crossovered with other games and stuff).
1. Ruby Rose and the strange device

**Hello guys I'm Deathrex. This going to be my first write a multi crossover fanfict and This is also my first story.** **I Present you:** **Guardians of the Multiverse: The New Recruits (S1), Chapter one.** **Now lets enjoy chapter one. Begin!** **I don't own RWBY and SAS:Zombie Assault and others, they belong to their respective owners.**

(nobody's POV)

In the vast darkness of nowhere, peaceful and silent, a door appeared and it opened revealing a middle aged Caucasian man with a tall, thin physique, pale skin, a prominent widow's peak, black hair styled in a crew cut, pale green eyes, he wears a blue-gray suit and seemingly carrying a briefcase.

Then he spoke.

???: Hello, I supposed you weren't expecting me to be here talking to you even if it is against their will... but for the sake of my time and my... "employers" I will give this proper introduction for you.

He clears his throat and begins the intro.

???: The Multiverse... an infinite branch of universes. Each with its own reality and story, beauty and dangers. But What if I tell you that there are other universes different to AUs. Now I'm sure there is confusion in your head but hear us out. What if the Multiverse does not only contain Alternate Universes but also Separate Universes. It may have "some" similarities but, the difference is that some SUs are based of your pop-culture like video games that you played and series that you watched on either traditional TVs or others like YouTube, Anime sites, or even Netflix perhaps. Remember the Multiverse has lots of possibilities. Interesting... Right? But the Multiverse is in ***straightens his tie*** grave danger from the hands of a unified army.

Images suddenly flashes showing armies each with their own color: White, Purple, Grey, and Golden Yellow.

???: These… people, wreak havoc across the multiverse like a disease on the human body and strikes fear on all the people who opposed them like a myth that they're afraid of. Yet manipulative like a luxurious item on a store.

???: But worry not, my "friend" knows about the threat, so he created ah... let's say an organization of people from different universes. Now they fight against this new army for the safety of the multiverse... which by the way will not end well (but that will be soon). As the war continues, a group of "unfortunate" heroes are going to be affected by this war, with one of them acquiring a device that can put the multiverse at risk shall it fall into the wrong hands.

Then Images starts flashing showing a reaper with Silver Eyes, a Catgirl with a Brown "fedora" hat, a Mythical girl with White hair, a Soldier with a Dark Grey helmet, an assassin with a White jacket, an Infected with Blood Red aura, a Squid Girl with Magenta stripes in front of her outfit, and a Guardian with a Violet shield.

???: These heroes will work together with this organization to fight this war and return home. They will face dangers and obstacles, meet new people and familiar faces, fight enemies, discover universes, and learn each other in this thrilling journey of their lives.

 ***he check his watch***

???: ***straightens his tie*** My time is up. I have to go now, this is not my story to be told.

He leaves not before fixing his tie, the door disappears making the space filled with darkness.

\--

(Somewhere in the Multiverse).

In the middle of a hot day at a desert planet with two suns, lies a market blissful with life. People on all shapes and sizes roaming around either buying goods or trading like the small robed people with glowing eyes selling droids to others and those people with colored skins and twintails on their heads talking to one another. It IS mostly peaceful…

Until these people showed up.

A squad of soldiers wearing white and black armor were engaging an intense chase with a robed man, their primary objective was the device that the man possesses, while their secondary is that he knows the location of the rebels.

The man continued to maneuver throughout the market while avoiding near accurate blaster fire which occasionally hitting an unlucky civilian dumb enough to be in the "kill lane". He looks behind only to duck a sniper shot meant for his head.

???: ***panting*** _'I need to shake them off me. They must not know the location of the Redemptionist'_

 ***blaster fire***

Trooper #1: STOP right there rebel scum!

???: _'How the hell did they manage to track me down?'_

Following from behind were both the squad and the leader himself. He glances at an alien beside him and notifies.

General: You!

???: _'They must have secretly placed something on my equipment'_

Alien trooper: Tag confirmation sir?

General: Yes, tag him!

The alien trooper grins, aims its weapon and fires a single red projectile that stick the targets back.

???: Crap.

The alien pulls the trigger as a stream of energy projectiles chasses the runner.

???: _'Not today'_

Thankfully, with quick reflexes, he slams something to the ground deploying an energy barrier which blocks the projectiles. He then continued and made a left turn. The leader grunts and commands another trooper.

General: You, shoot him through the wall.

Another slightly bigger alien trooper who has metal visor on their head and carries an advance weapon aims through the wall then shoots at the runner. The balls of plasma energy ignored the walls and went right in front of the runner which he successfully dodges.

The general swore and called another unit through the radio.

As he runs, he tried to find the tracker on his equipment, but the constant fire of the enemy plus the adrenaline rush makes it harder for him to remove it.

General: Do you have your sights on him?

Alien sniper: Yes, any permission to engaged general?

General: Wait...

???: _'Gotta use my M.T.D to escape this mess and remove the tracker later.'_

??? and General: Do it in...

Without hesitation, he starts making coordinates for the universe he's about to travel. This in turn exposes him in plain sight, making him vulnerable to a sniper that had just sets its sights on him.

Soon, he finishes making coordinates to travel in the other universe and starts counting down the same as the general.

??? and general: 3...

The sniper readies his violet and blue colored sniper rifle.

??? and general: 2...

He breathes in.

??? and general: 1...

And he is ready for the kill.

??? and general: NOW!

 ***In slowmo***

Then a loud energy bang was heard. By the time the squad catches up, he's gone.

General: Did you got him.

Sniper: Negative sir.

General: DAMMIT!... He got away.

Trooper #2: Shall we... find him?

General: Sure, he's still haven't removed his tracker.

Trooper #3: Why are we chasing him again sir?

General: It's because he is the only key on finding this "FUTURE" resistance. And so we can change the past of course.

Trooper #3: Okay sir.

General: Good, we must move now. As long as he had the tracker we can still find him.

Trooper: Yes, sir. Squad, move out!

The troopers starts teleporting to the next universe. The general glances at the spot where the guy disappeared and says:

General: You cannot run forever Daniel and if I get my hands on you... Your Resistance will and WILL perished.

The unknown general then disappeared in light particles.

\--

 ** _Mistral City, Remnant 10:00 AM_**

(Ruby's POV)

Ruby walks out of her room in their new home near Mistral. As she walks to the living room she met her other team mates: Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, sitting on the couch with her Uncle, Qrow Branwen. Right now, their about to visit one of the people Qrow knows, the headmaster of Haven Academy.

Jaune: Oh hey Ruby.

Nora and Ren: Hey Ruby.

Qrow Branwen: Good morning kid. So are you guys ready to go to Haven Academy?

Nora: We're ready as always

Qrow: Good, let's go.

20 minutes later.

Team JNRR and Qrow were walking in a medieval style hallway with lanterns to light up the path. It's all quiet when Qrow broke the silence.

Qrow: The City of Mistral.

Nora: Ugh! It's about time! Who's idea was it to walk again?

Ren: Well we did face many obstacles. Broken airships, destroyed settlements…

Jaune: Oh, and you know, all those people and monsters that tried to MURDER us.

Jaune emphasizes.

Ruby: Pfft! We were fine. Only one of us almost died.

Qrow: Hey.

Ren: Ey.

Nora: ***giggling***

Jaune glances at Qrow and ask.

Jaune: So how much far to Haven Academy?

Qrow glances back and answers.

Qrow: Almost there. Kind of figured I'd take you kids on the scenic route.

As they stop in front of a door, Qrow steps in and opens it, engulfing them with light. After that, Ruby quickly runs out and gazes at the beautiful scenery of Mistral.

Ruby: Wooow.

Buildings on every mountain with cities bustling with people, waterfalls and huge elevators on some places. Including the very platform they're standing on.

Ruby: This. Is. AWESOME!

Qrow: Let's say me something.

Ruby: Oh my gosh, Look at all the weapons!

Qrow: Vendors here will sell you just about anything, whether they should or not.

Jaune: They really made the most out of these mountains.

Qrow: Every inch.

He continued...

Qrow: And stay away from the lower levels, but the higher up you go, the nicer it gets.

Nora: And we are going up!

She said as she points up towards the higher levels.

 ** _A few minutes later._**

They finally reached Haven as they stop in front of it. The buildings exterior aesthetic looks similar to old Japanese Architectures with the main one having the logo of the Academy.

Ruby couldn't help but wipe a tear on her eye while Jaune puts his hand over her shoulder to show his relief.

Ruby: We made it.

Suddenly a man in robed clothing happens to ruin the moment by accidentally barging on the group.

Time seems to slow down for Ruby as glances at the man while falling. At first she couldn't recognize him because his hood was covering his face but as she grabbed him by the wrist to prevent her from falling, she grabbed something instead and revealed some part of his arm. Her eyes widen in surprise for it is not human, it was blocky for a human being.

Ruby: What the...

Then time went back on as Ruby and Jaune fell butts first while the man nearly tripped.

Qrow: Hey!

Qrow tried to stopped him by grabbing him from his shoulder but he quickly broke loose from his grip and ran off like there's no tomorrow, he followed him though he returned knowing he lost track of the guy.

Qrow: I lost him. You alright Ruby?

Ruby: Yeah, I'm fine uncle Qrow.

Nora: What is that?!

She asked, pointing at the device. At first it was blocky then to their surprise, it transforms into a more smoother version.

From what they could tell about the device it looks like a white gauntlet or armor piece that measures from the wrist and ends near the elbow, it has a collection of blue strips of light adorned in a futuristic style pattern that also connects to what seems to be a generator of some sorts that glows blue and has a few touch screens displays showing stats and a planet they've never seen before and other stuff.

Ren: I'm very sure that wasn't from Atlas.

Qrow: Whatever it is. It's owner is gone now. It will take days to find that guy, which we don't have. Salem is probably already making a move against us. So keep it for now. Save Haven now, search for him later. Got it.

They all nodded in agreement, so she wore it. To her amazement it automatically adjust itself to fit her arm. She smiled and continued on…

With the exception of Qrow, who glances at his surroundings for a minute getting a feeling they were being watched. When there's nobody around, he shrugged that thought thinking it was just it's imagination.

This day sure gets interesting…

\--

 ** _Meanwhile… 1:00 PM_**

(Somebody's POV)

In one of the abandoned storage buildings was the man from earlier, panting as he try to regain his breathing. He sits down beside a pile of crates at a hidden spot while he open his holo-inventory and grab an energy drink, he open the lid and drink until its empty. Once done, he throw the can somewhere. He sighs and closed his holo-inventory.

When he pull his left sleeve, to his horror, his M.T.D was gone. His head gone full panic mode as he tried to search the device, thinking he dropped it nearby.

???: What the hell?! I have it in my arm!

He continued to searched the building only to fail. He stopped searching and tries to remember the last time he saw it.

???: How the hell did I lose it?!

Suddenly, the image of the girl entered his mind. How didn't he realized this sooner?! He instantaneously slap his forehead from the realization. Of course, she grab him by the left arm were the device was. She probably had it still, so he still had time to get it, he just hoping that nothing bad happens to her. The worst case scenario:

She'll get captured by the enemy with her homeworld being invaded or worst.

Annihilation…

He shakes that thought off his head and quickly head off…

\--

 ** _At their temporary shelter…_** ** _2:47 PM_**

(Ruby's POV)

After the meeting with Lionheart, Qrow went somewhere to let off steam while team JNR rest at the living room. With nothing else to do, she goes to her bedroom, she set aside her equipment except her weapon and the device and grabs her favourite comic.

While she was reading, curiosity started to fill her head as her eyes set upon the device. She tried to set it aside but her temptation starts to grow. Until finally she had no choice but to follow her curiosity.

So she grabs the device, inspecting it at first before wearing. When she touch one of the panels, a hologram of a planet appeared. The planet was way different to Remnant, it's barren and desolate with a large "crack" filled with pink energy and a complete non-fractured moon orbiting around it. There were also what seemed to be multiple spaceships floating in the background.

Ruby: Woah… Was this person an alien?

 **She then swiped the hologram, showing a more Remnant like planet, it has a little more water and some of the continents seems to be separated. Another panel appeared showing the information about the planet…** **Total population: 15,563,981,129** **Races: Humans.** **Terrain: Large-scale Cities and Forest.** **Seasons: Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring** **Planet Description:** **Aartis was the second home planet for the people after Earth was overrun by a disease and one of the planets that Humanity managed to occupy. The planet was 44% covered by cities with 38% being forest and other terrain and the rest being covered with water.** **Most of the people here are living a normal life with some past tech still being used like some of the vehicles and 21st Century weaponry, despite having advance technology.** **The planet itself was first named Kepler 187b when it was discovered by astronomers with the Kepler Telescope Satellite.**

She was mesmerized by the fact that there were people that managed to achieve colonizing planets, though she's not sure how these people did it. Whoever this guy was, he sure explores stuff beyond Remnant.

Then she noticed one of the panels are blinking. The said panel, shows a digital button which were glowing blue and the words "Warp Ready" at center of it. Curiosity gets the better of her as she pushed the button, not thinking of the consequences that will happen. The events that happened next caught her off-guard as she was instantly engulfed by blue light, her loud yelp cut-off by a loud warp bang.

This wasn't go unnoticed however as Jaune, Nora and Ren also heard the noise and immediately run to her room. Once they open the door the room was nearly filled with blue sooth though none of the room were badly damaged. The only problem is her weapon, comic and Ruby herself was nowhere to be found.

Before they could respond they were interrupted by the door knocking at the living room. They quickly closed the room and head to the entrance door. Jaune opened the door only to be greeted by a young boy with a tan skin, black hair and hazel eyes and wears a dirty and scuffed white shirt that laces across the chest. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and there is a pocket on the left tricep. His olive pants are held up by orange suspenders and are tucked into worn, brown boots. The pants are patched over the knee, and a quilted cloth hangs loosely out of his left pocket. His hands are covered by orange gloves, with green straps overlapping across the back of the hand in an "X" shape, and around the wrist. His neck is wrapped with a torn bandage, though it is noted to not be covering a wound.

There was silence for moment before Jaune spoke…

Jaune: Uhh... May I help you?

???: Um… yeah, is there a Ruby Rose here?

The three glances at each other, trying to find anything to say. Suddenly, Qrow appeared out of nowhere.

Qrow: I found him!

He lazily lay down on the sofa and raised his hands pointing towards the boy.

Qrow: Found him…

Jaune glances at him, asking...

Jaune: Who are you?

???: Uhh… The names Oscar Pine. You probably know me as Professor Ozpin…

Nora: Okay...

Oscar: So where's Ruby?

Jaune: Eh...

Oscar: Was she with you?

Jaune: Well yeah… but…

Qrow: Is there something wrong kids?

He questioned, having a bad feeling that something bad happened.

Ren: Well I don't know how to explain this but…

Suddenly, Nora screams…

Nora: SHE DISAPPEARED!!

Jaune and Ren cringe-ly facepalmed while Nora quickly covered her mouth. Qrow and Oscar glance at each other in disbelief so Qrow ask them…

Qrow: What do you mean, she disappeared?

Ren: Well, it's really hard to explain. You have to take a look for yourselves.

So Ren guided the two to Ruby's room. Once there, he hesitantly opened the door and the results weren't pretty…

Qrow: WHAT THE FU…

He immediately faints in shock while Oscar stares at the room in horror, thinking…

Oscar/Ozpin: This. Is bad…

\--

 ** _Aartis, 12:00 PM_**

(Ruby's POV)

After a few moments of seeing blue lights. It finally stop as she fell to the ground butt first.

Ruby: Ow!

It took some time for her vision to become clear, but once she do. The surroundings changed all that she could see are ruined buildings, destroyed cars and... Blood?

Ruby: Uhhh... What just... happened? Guys?

She realized that she's not in Mistral anymore. She stands up and shouts...

Ruby: Nora? Jaune? Ren? Uncle Qrow? ***sigh*** What have I done?

\--

 **I will post this at irregular schedule for good reasons. And also PM me if you see something wrong but don't be toxic. Because I'm new at creating fanfiction which means this is my first one to create so the story will change overtime. But for now you'll have to wait. Thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter of "Guardians of the Multiverse: The New Recruits" see you next time :).** **P.s: I am going to add OCs of SAS:zombie assault and some mysterious ones for Ruby to Encounter in the future chapters. And sorry for the change of the story, I had to give the story some sense for you readers.** **It takes place at Volume 5 episode 1 of RWBY (but not canon for the series cuz it is a fanfic) and takes place after the last story mission in SAS:Zombie Assault 4. Thank you for reading :).** **Who will Ruby encounters next?**

\--

In the large plains of the rice fields was a girl, 15 years in age, tan skin, blue hair, brown clothing and blue scarf. Playing the wheat as they flow with the breeze of the air.

Suddenly, she stopped in front of a stranger on blocky futuristic armor, it's glowing eyes staring at her cat ones.

The breeze of the wind flows once more in silence.

The girl took a step back, nervous, fearing of what the stranger might do. The stranger noticed this so it kneels to her height and spoke in a masculine voice…

Stranger: Don't be afraid my dear. I won't hurt you.

The girl was baffled at first but then she asked…

Girl: You won't?

Stranger: I won't.

He lift up his arm and open his "fist", a glyph formed and a ball of lightning appeared, then it transformed into a living butterfly. She was amazed by the fact this guy can perform magic, ACTUAL magic. The stranger smiles as he gently pet her head…

Stranger: Amazing isn't it?

The girl nodded in agreement…

Stranger: In fact…

He grabs one of his pocket and gives her a special gadget that was as big as half of an adults arm (wrist to elbow). He continued…

Stranger: This is is my special gift. It can make your dreams come true as you travel through worlds that you never seen before.

Girl: Really?

Stranger: Yes.

She looks hesitant at first as she glances to both him and the device, tempted.

Stranger: Come on try it.

Finally, she wears the device, to her surprise it adjust itself to fit her arm size.

Stranger: In fact you can try it right now.

Then her doubts started to enter her head, isn't she going to leave her mother in the process?

Girl: Uhh… sorry sir. I-i can't, I don't wanna leave my mother, she'll be worried.

Silence...

Stranger: Hmm… That's disappointing.

Suddenly, he tapped one of the panels and she disappeared in a blue flash. He stand up and stares at somebody. It was revealed, that "somebody" was her mother all along, crying at the loss of her daughter. She's been already behind them a few minutes ago but she can't get any close to them because they're inside a energy bubble.

Stranger: Every prophecy goes at a rough start.

A portal appeared behind him as he enters it, cackling like a madman. The portal and the energy bubble dissipates afterwards, leaving a crying mother behind…


	2. Strange Meet Ups

**Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter. Even though there are still a few of people that might read this. But if this story needs to grab some attentions from the readers,I need to do it in 2 ways: 1) I have to promote this story or 2) I have to make a CoD RWBY crossover. It might work in either way but,I need to do this so I can get some help from some of the writers out there. And also I'm not that great on grammar nor I don't know some of the words that writers used on their fanfics because I'm not an American or any other English speaking countries out there and I'm a Filipino so I need some help on my stories. And for the "Flamers": IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ!**

 **I don't own RWBY, SAS: Zombie Assault 4 or other games. They belong to their respective owners ESpecially Monty Oum.Damn I miss him(CERTIFIED RWBY fan)**

 **Also this contains:** **-Memes (especially the dead ones)** **-Violence and gore** **-(clears throat) err...sexuality and innuendos ( I'm already dead )** **-swearing** **-And "weirdness"** **So please don't get triggered.** **Any way lets...just enjoy the 2nd chapter of Explorers of Aartis.** **lb**

lb

 **(Nobody** **'s P.O.V)**

 **Location: Boreas International Space Station (B.I.S.S)**

 **Time: 1:46 pm**

 **Date: 4/12/2049**

In one of the main lobbies in the space station theres a heavy class **(pootis)** soldier of the S.A.S Operatives resting in a bench after saving the planet from nuclear fallout.

 **Personal Info;**

 **Name: Greene H. Spieldberg**

 **Age: 24**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birth Date: 1/25/2025**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Hair: Dark Brown;Spiky styled hair**

 **Skin Tone:** **Light Brown**

 **(hobbies will be shown** **later)**

 **Military Info;**

 **Rank: S.A.S Operative**

 **Class: Heavy Gunner (pootis)**

 **People Rescued: 360**

 **Zombies Killed: 2,840**

 **Weapons: CM 530 BabyCom Lmg, 1887 Shockfield Shotgun, CM 352 Quasar Assault Rifle (He stole it from a dead HVM mercenary) and Ronson 45 Pistol**

 **Armour: (It was the same armour the heavy gunner uses in the class selection screen and in the logo itself).**

 **Bio**

 **He was the Juggernaut and the eldest of the Firefox group: a bunch of S.A.S Operative who knew each other from the past and fought together against the zombie plague on everyday missions. He help his team survive with his determination and sheer power but also thinking about scenarios. He may be a toughnut but he knows how to make things funny by silly jokes, pranks, memes and others. He cares not only his teammates but also his family he visits when he had free time. He also had sympathy on the enemies he fights (except zombies) as he always believes that killing an enemy to finish the fight is the cowards way.**

While he's resting and his freinds are preparing for the stuff they needed to do. While waiting for the others, he's thinking about their last mission trying to wrap up all what happened.

During their last mission they have to shut down the main reactors of a nuclear power plant that mulfunctioned (for unknown reasons) before it ends up in a nuclear fallout, it didn't became easy when the doors went haywire and opened for zombies to enter but they still emerged victorious and the planet was saved thanks to them.

He smirk under his helmet as he remember when they're in the spaceship to B.I.S.S.

(flashback)

 _Greene was with his friends_ _in the ship's cockpit after they prevent a_ _nuclear fallout in the planet of Boreas_ **(I read its storyline in the wiki)** , _they're discussing about what to do after it_.

 _Greene:_ _Ah, finally we made it out alive_. _Now thats-_

 _James:_ _*chuckles* here he goes again_.

 _Greene:_ _What I called "Hard" work_ _*winks through his helmet*_

 _Liam:_ _Oh come on, seriously,_ _stop with the innuendos already_.

 _Greene: Alright I'll stop_.

 _Jonathan: Okay, after this mission we can rest_.

 _Jennifer:_ _So what do you want to do after this?_

 _Riley:_ _I'm going to see if_ _my boyfriend is still alive so_ _I can make him nosebleed by teasing him non-stop_.

 _Greene:_ _I'm going home for now, I want_ _to see my parents again_.

 _Liam: Glad to hear that_ , _not all of our parents are alive_. _I'm going to visit my father at the cemetery_.

 _Jonathan: We're so sorry about your father, Liam_

 _Liam:_ _It's alright guys don't pressure it, besides you know what the elderly says:_ _"forget about the past,_ _look at where you are today and_ _look at the future ahead of you"._

 _James:_ _Right... and as for me_ _I'm gonna have to practice_ _my vape-tastic sniping skillz (He then wears the MLG Glasses)_.

 _Jennifer:_ _I'm going to Gamestop to buy that new video game_ _that was just released today_.

 _Riley: What's the name of the game?_

 _Jennifer:_ _Its called Wolfenstein 2: The New Collosus_ , _I'm going to_ _beat the sh*t out of these Nazis_.

 _Riley: Nazis, Hmm...glad they made a game_ _where the world was_ _taken over by Germans and_ _you can do some serious payback against them_.

 _Greene: That game is awesome-_

 _Jonathan: and fun._

 _James: How about you Jonathan?_

 _Jonathan:_ _Me, I'm gonna continue my manga_ _collection and continue_ _drawing more neko_ _art_ _(I wish they were real)_.

 _Pilot: You seriously loved these species so much, Dude they're ficti-e-onal._

 _The pilot said it in a sassy wae_

 _Jonathan: You'll give me 50 bucks and a black chest key if we encounter a real one_.

 _Pilot: And if we don't, You're gunna buy me a Trailblazer revolver_.

 _Jonathan: Then its a deal_.

 _The co-pilot rolled his eyes looks at the 2 with the 'really bruh' look._

 _Co-pilot: Stop the jibber-jaber and talk about dick sizes later._

 _Jonathan: Dude we're talking about nekos not dick sizes so GTFO (Get The F*ck Out)_

 _Everyone (except co-pilot): Oooooo..._

 _Greene: Damn, Be "Gun"_

 _Then suddenly everyone stop talking and glares at Greene in which he response with the "what are you lookin at" look. It took 2 minutes then everyone starts laughing again._

 _(flashback ends)_

(Greene's P.O.V)

He chuckles after remembering it as he sit on the bench. Thinking about that part of His life.

Greene: (relaxed sigh)... Sweet memories, (even though that was like 5 hours ago).

Greene: Welp time to find the others.

As he find his friends he was then greeted by 2 special forces guards and a general, he gives them a crisp salute.

Greene: Hello Gnl.Arthur, what brings ya here.

Gnl.Arthur: At ease Greene...so enjoying your time here?

Greene: Yes sir.

Gnl.Arthur: Good...OH yeah also what brings me here it's because I need the 3 of you in your squad for a... Special Breifing I'll tell you the info later. Follow me.

He followed the general to a breifing room where he finds 2 of his friends waiting for him. The general then orders us to sit and starts the breifing.

Gnl. Arthur: Let's make this quick... Do you guys remember Aartis?

All 3 of them nodded.

Jennifer: Why sir is there... a problem

Gnl. Arthur: Yes... 3 hours ago our satellites detected something in the surface. Recordings showed that there are 2 energy readings on seperate locations.

Liam: What like something teleported to the planet?

Gnl. Arthur: Well... Close enough. When we looked at the satellite images it shows... this.

He then show a footage of 2 lights that appeared in the city and the next one took them by surprised as 2 individials appeared in the location of the lights.

Jennifer: WHOAH!

Liam: What the F*CK... just happened

Greene: D-did they just appeared out of nowhere?!

Gnl. Arthur: I don't know. THAT is why where here, I'm sending you on a mission back at Aartis to escort these V.I.P to the rescue point and remember if you encountered any survivors... help them get to the rescue point. Do You Understand?

All 3: YES, SIR!

Gnl. Arthur: Greene, You'll be the one leading the mission.

Greene: I'll do what I can sir.

Gnl. Arthur: Good, I'll secure the transportation for your mission. Dismissed.

They walk out of the briefing room to find the rest of the squad waiting for them.

James: So... How did it go?

Greene: The general said that Me, Jennifer and Liam are going to rescue 2 V.I.Ps at the planet Aartis.

Jennifer: And he's the one leading the mission.

Riley: Well... Good luck then have a safe mission.

James and Jonathan: Be safe out there.

Greene: Thanks

As they walked away he turned around to Liam snd Jennifer.

Greene: Okey guys gear up, and lets go out there and kick some zombie ass.

23 minutes later after gear up their transportation is ready. They waved goodbye to their friends before taking off as the ship took course to planet Aartis.

lb

Location: Planet Aartis

Time: 12:29

(Ruby's P.O.V)

Its been 29 minutes now since she got here, In a place that she don't even know. Sure, It was a city...

But it's a city in ruins.

She's been searching for any people that she can get answers but she see no one. Only destroyed buildings, homes and vehicles.

Ruby: Hello is anyone there? Hellllooooo?

Ruby: *sighs deeply*

Ruby: I must find somebody bef-uugh whats that smell?

She was cut off because of an awful smell. She search the source of it until she found it, it almost made her froze in place like a statue. She cover my mouth and nose as a stare at a rotting body, she noticed it had its innards exposed.

Ruby: Uh poor guy... I hope that there are no grimms in this place. Uhhh... I feel I gunna be sick if I keep on staring at the corpse.

 ***12 minutes later***

Ruby: There still nobody *sighs in frustration*... Oh... maybe I can use my scroll maybe I can do something by searching any comms.

She looked at her scroll and she found out that she cannot contact my friends anymore because theres no signal of any of Remnants telecoms.

Ruby: Crap no signal.

Suddenly she heard strange groans, she don't know where it come from so she carefully walk my surroundings. As she walked further, she stopped in her tracks after suddenly hearing a 'thud' sound coming from behind her.

Ruby: What the?

She looked behind her and she saw a man that is laying down and gets back up strangely. The man wears a construction outfit but it has blood splatters on it. And she was right behind him.

Ruby: S-sir... Are you alright?

As she approached the person it started to give her a bad feeling that somethings not right. She grab his left shoulder to see if he's alright then... she paled when he turned around to face her.

Ruby: OH... MY OUM

It skin was pale and rotting,one of its eyes are removed from its socket, some of its teeth are gone, one of his arms are gone and his belly is ripped opened exposing its intestines and theres maggots coming out of it.

Then it started to walked towards her with its arms trying to reach her, she backed off not long before she tripped and landed on my back. She grabbed my sweetheart but the creature pinned her throwing the Crescent Rose off hand.

She starts strugling to get out of the situation whils't trying to avoid letting her neck get bit off by the creature. She looked around but she couldn't find anything so she resort to the common thing a person with common sense would do: KICK IT. She succesfully hit the creature in the stomach, she use her semblance to grab her weapon and when the creature manages to get back to his feet she then gives the creature a slice of his life.

Ruby: EAT THIS!

 ***shiiing***

Blood covers her as the lifeless body of the zombie with its other half falls to the ground. As she was about to walk off she heard gunshots and inhuman roars. She uses her semblance to get to the source immediately without attracting any attention.

As she reached place where the roars came of, she manage to be there just to see somebody get ripped in half but just in time to slice the bigger creature in half by putting her scythe blade on the cteatures neck and shooting her weapon for full force saving the survivors.

Survivor #1: Thanks for the help miss...

Ruby: Ruby... Ruby Rose.

Survivor #1: Ruby Rose. You got a nice name.

Ruby: Thanks *blushing*

The survivor then introduces himself and the others.

Survivor #1: The names Kyle

Kyle has black hair, brown eyes, darkish skin tone (no racism intended so don't judge) and his age is 34. He wears a green shirt with red outlines and jeans, it has blood splatters on it and he also had what seems to be a bullet proof vest. His weapon is a ShotLite Phantom smg.

Kyle: And this is Sheryl

Sheryl: Hello

Sheryl is a blonde and is younger than Kyle and wears a blue and purple sweater and black pajamas, she has black eye colour and her weapon is a RIA 30 StrikeForce shotgun.

Kyle: And this is Vinnie.

Vinnie: Hello.

Vinnie is 12 in age, she has ginger hair, brown eye colour, and she wears a white coloured t-shirt and skinny jeans. Even if she's a child she is bringing a ShotLite Mustang.

Vinnie: You looked pretty

Ruby: Thanks...again

Sheryl: We'll talk later right now there might be more of and I don't want to encounter another Devastator.

Ruby: What's a devastator

Kyle: Its the big guy that you decapitated earlier now MOVE!

As they run (they didn't run without Ruby staring at their weapons while running) they managed to find a safe house to rest and Ruby was in charge of guarding the place with her sniper scythe.

(Kyle's P.O.V)

There have been many questions that revolves around his head when he met the red dressed girl as he rest, like first of all she's wearing clothes that can be seen on Fantasy/Sci-Fi movies and her weapon is unlike any other but can be possibly created. So he finds Ruby on the rooftop to ask her questions.

Kyle: Hi Ruby... enjoying your shift?

Ruby: Yeeah not that much really

Kyle: Can we talk?

Ruby: Sure why not, what do you want to talk about?

Kyle: Can you tell me where you live?

Ruby: I live at Vale

Kyle: Vale... And what planet is that?

Ruby: It was on Remnant, Wait... Why do you guys don't know about Remnant?

Kyle: Because Remnant was not on the colonized planets list.

Ruby: Wait you managed to travel to space?!

Kyle: Yeah, we already did since 1985

Ruby: But HOW?! Dust doesn't work on space! Atlas tried it but it NEVER worked!

Kyle: Wa-wait slow down... First of all, we didn't use dust and second what is dust? Ok, its getting confusing just tell me all you know about your home. Calmly.

Ruby: Okey *sigh* I hope you'll believe me but Remnant its where humans live and they live together with another race called Faunuses which where people that had animal traits like dog tails, cat ears,etc. But the faunuses suffers because of racism because humans think they're much more superior than them thats why they build a group called White Fang. AND as for the White Fang it was once a peaceful organization turned into a terrorist group. Oh and also we lived in kingdoms.

While they're talking they failed to notice that Sheryl and Vinnie was also listening to them.

Kyle: And why do you lived in kingdoms?

Ruby: BECause there is this forces of evil called Grimm and they don't like us so they almost killed us to extinction. That's why we build 4 kingdoms: Vale, Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo, Atlas being the most high tech.

Kyle: And Dust?

Ruby: It's a crystal that is used for ammunition,fuel and energy source and we also use it for magic and each dust colour had different abilities lets say blue dust is ice while red dust is fire. It's alo the reason why we managed to fight Grimms. But it does not work on space by the way.

Kyle: Ok that's all I need to know. I'm gonna analyze it first, just let me think.

Ruby: Ok.

Kyle: _Hmm... Remnant being the home planet of humanity... Faunuses... Grimm... Dust crystals... it doesn't make any sense, this could only mean one thing... She lives from a different universe._ So Ruby, you live in a different universe?

Sheryl: Kyle, what do you mean?

Ruby: Hey Sheryl and Vinnie, a-are you guys listening the whole time.

Sheryl: Yes we were, we just want to join you because we think that its better to join you rather than having another Dark Minion to find us here. And what does he mean you lived in another universe?

Kyle: It's because first: our race's origin planet is Earth while her explanation says our origin planet is Remnant, Second: they've fantasy elements and has another race living with us and third: Look at her weapon, do you think there is any gun company that can build that weapon.

Ruby: Actually I build this sweetheart myself.

Kyle and Sheryl: You made that?!

Ruby: Yeah, Every huntsman and huntresses build their own weapon.

Sheryl: Looks like you guys have to do it for the survival of our race. Just like Frank West... Also, Do you use contact lenses cuz your eyes look dazzling.

Ruby: No... we don't use contact lenses that's my natural eye colour... AAnnd by the way are you actually believing in my origin story?

Sheryl: Not that much. And if your from another universe then there may be some way you managed to get here. Right?

Ruby: Well *shows the device*... this is the thing that take me here but right now it doesn't seemed to work right now.

Sheryl: Now I believe in ya

Vinnie: So you live in a fairy tale world?

Ruby: Yeah... Kind of. Oh Sheryl.

Sheryl: Yep sweetie?

Ruby: Can you tell me why there are zombies roaming around these planets?

Sheryl: Well-

 **Electrified explosion***

Ruby: Oh no...

lb

1 hour ago

(Somebody's P.O.V)

At the same time Ruby was transported to Aartis there was another girl that was transported at the same planet but different location.

???: Uuuuhhh... what happened?

She is now old as Ruby **(season 1)** , she wears a blue scarf with a brown overcoat that extends over her arms and a brown hat **(PM me if somebody knows what hat is she wearing)** , she has blue hair and a tan skin **(not gonna mention the whole detail)**.

???: Huh?... Mom?!

???: Am I in a city

???: Oh no... no no no no no, not again. MOM! I need to get back to her, she gonna be so worried.

 _20 minutes later_

late realization*

???: Wait this might be a dream but if it is I could've been awake right now. Helllooo... Oohhh... I should'nt have trusted him.

???: *looks at the device* its not even working.

She then froze in her place when she felt something wrap around her right leg. She looked down to see a big green worm with mandibles ready to peirce her leg. She panickly shake her leg until the worm was flung in the air, she finds a littered car piece and used it to kill the worm. She relaxly sighs as she watched the creatures impaled body limped.

???: What in tarna-

Suddenly the ground starts to shake and loud groans can be heard. Then a large figure approaches and stops right behind her, as she turned her head slowly to see a giant green zombie ready to attack her.

???: H-hello t-there. (help)

She starts running and she heard the monster pukes but she didn't look back. She didn't get far until one by one, the worms lunged at her back overwhelming her. She strugled to shake the that tries to bite her with average succession. But slowly she is being exhausted and soon the big zombie will either kill her or the worms will do the job for her gruesomly. She tried to scream for help but it just attracted more zombies.

???: GET OFF OF ME! SOMEBODY HEELLPP!

She managed to escape but its already to late, she is now surrounded with no way out. Her life now flashes at her eyes as zombies started to overwhelmed her again.

???: I'm s-sorry mom *sobs*. I'm not going home any time soon.

Tears runs down her eyes as she remember her mother and her friends from her village and... her friends... from her dream 'The World' as she remember. As memories from her adventures starts to flow from her mind, from the Barrens to the Entity's lair to re-uniting with her mother, her crying intensifies without noticing that she is generating electricty enough to create a deadly electricity blast.

One of the zombies was about to subdue her when she release an electricity blast that burned all of the zombies around her except a few that are immune to electricity that were knocked out by the blast.

???: *opens her eyes* W-wha-what happened *looks at her hands* h-how, how is this possible?

???: I guess this is my chance to r-OH COME ON *oof*

lb

( Ruby's P.O.V )

The explosion can be seen at Ruby's location, she is worried that there also others that were transported to this universe. So she use the explosion as a distraction.

Sheryl: That's not good.

Vinnie: Mom, what's going on?

Sheryl: It's sure is something.

Kyle: Ruby if your thinking something stu-

As Kyle guessed, Ruby was already gone leaving a trail of rose petals. They looked at the road to see a red blur that slashes every zombie that gets in her way with loud gunshots in each slash. Ruby just keeps on surprising them.

Sheryl: Wasn't expecting that.

Kyle: SHIT, she's gonna get herself killed

Kyle: Quick, follw her.

Sheryl: Ok let's go.

Ruby: I hope I'm not late

lb

( Somebody's P.O.V )

The girl was strugling to escape after she was pinned down **( again )** by a runner this time she's now being exhausted and she can't electrocute this one because it was immune to electricity. She can't hold it anymore she was now getting weaker and there's still a few zombies that were alive because of their immunity to electricity.

???: _Can't hold it much longer_. Somebody please HELP AAAAHHHH-

 ***BANG***

 ***SHIIINNGGG***

Suddenly a red blur passed by above them leaving trails of rose petals as for the zombie's head, it slowly fell of to the ground and blood gushed out of the neck that poured over the girl's face. She shove the headless body to the side and got up to see her savior slice the remaining zombies and grabbed her by the wrist, she turned to face her, her shining silver eyes met her's.

???(Ruby): Let's go NOW!

The two girls started running avoiding every zombie that gets in their way to get to the others at the safe house. When the road is clear they slow down and talk.

???: Hey thanks for saving me back there, I thought I will be dead... or worse... be one of them.

???(Ruby): Your welcome.

???: Whats your name?

???(Ruby): Ruby Rose

???: Niko

Ruby gives her a handkerchief because her face is still covered in blood. She grabs the handkerchief and wiped her face.

Niko: By the way... how did you managed to kill all the zombies... Cuz on me you're just a red blur that leaves a trail of rose petals.

Ruby shows a small, rectangular equipment.

Ruby: You mean this?

Niko: Uuuhhh...

Ruby continued and it transform into a giant scythe that was twice the size of Ruby in addition, it has sniper rifle components attached to the scythe. Niko's eyes widened and her jaw almost drop to the ground in surprise.

Niko: Woah... is. That. a scythe. a freaking SCYTHE!

Ruby: It's not only A SCYTHE. It's a Customizable High Impact Sniper Rifle

 ***Crickets chirping***

Niko: Uhh... what?

Ruby: It's also a gun

Niko: Wait... It's a scythe... that doubles as a high calibre sniper rifle?!

Ruby: Yes

Niko: Okey... You'll have to explain that to me later, but for now let's change topics.

Ruby: Ye-

???(Kyle): Ruby!

lb

( Kyle's P.O.V )

After following her trails of rose petals and decapitated zombies they finally found Ruby and looks like she's not alone, right beside her is a 15 year old girl in brown dress attire, she had a tanned skin and... cat-like eyes?

Kyle: Ruby... please *panting* don't run by yourself.

Ruby: Whaat I can defend myself.

Sheryl: You don't know how dangerous surviving alone can be even if you had that weapon and abilities.

Vinnie: Ruby, Who's that?

Niko: Hey little girl I'm Niko.

Vinnie: Are you a cat? *points at the cat ears at her hat*

Sheryl: Not now Vinnie.

Niko: Oh nonononono its fine actually I can chat with her while we walk.

Sheryl: *sigh* Okey Vinnie you can talk with Niko while we go.

Vinnie: Thanks mom.

lb

( Nobody's P.O.V )

They return to the safe house and continue their discussion about Niko and Ruby's story, little did they know a shuttle flew by and land 40 kilometers from their location on a landing zone. The hatch opens up as three soldiers came out of the shuttle, one of them presses a button on their device and a hologram lit up showing a general, behind him was a spaceport.

Gnl. Arthur: Greene, What's the status?

Greene: Were fine sir, for now there are only a not much zombies around. Sir... any reports.

Gnl. Arthur: Not that much either, for now the only info we gathered right now is that they're with a few survivors and they're staying on a safehouse 40 km from your location.

Jennifer: How many survivors are with them?

Gnl. Arthur: Only 3 survivors

Liam: Are they armed?

Gnl. Arthur: Yes, but only for self defence. Remember the objective, Rescue the V.I.Ps and the survivors they brought with. I'll bring anotha one just in case they brought a bunch of survivors, Understood?

All 3: Yes SIR!

Gnl. Arthur: Good, I'll be in touch, stay safe.

 ***Hologram dissapears***

Liam: Looks like it will be long walk

Greene: You've heard, LETS MOVE!

The other 2 saluted and continue their mission. This is where their adventure begins.

lb

 **Anotha chapter finished. Yeah looks like Ruby is not the only one being transported in this universe but even Niko from the game OneShot was also transported, right now these two need alot of explaing to do not only for the new allies they meet but also for the other people from the Multiverse that they may encounter. But it's not only Greene and his friends that are searching for them, somebody with sinister plans waiting for them. But thats it for this chapter, I'm gonna think for the other chapters. P.M me for any suggestions and also somebody please tell me how to put lines on the story I don't know how to do it. So yeah thats it for today I'll see you next time.**

 **P.s, Niko is 15 on this story and Niko is a she for me.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
